


When I First Saw Them

by PinkRoses030



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: C H I L D T H O M A S, DO YOU WANT FLUFF HERE'S YOUR LOCAL FLUFF GIVER BITCH, Family Fluff, Fluff, TAKE IT ALL, THE SIDES ADOPT THOMAS, THEY ADOPT THOMAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRoses030/pseuds/PinkRoses030
Summary: The sides go into an adoption center one day, just to see if there’s any baby or toddler they’d want to adopt. In the corner of the toddler room, there’s this one little boy who is sitting alone by himself. Patton goes to check over him. He gets adopted
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	When I First Saw Them

**Author's Note:**

> OH DO YOU WANT FLUFF??? HERE'S YOUR LAMP/CALM FLUFF WITH ADOPTED CHILD THOMAS. HERE. TAKE IT ALL-  
> also credits to my girlfriend ask-chibi-baldi on Tumblr for the idea! I love her so fuckin much

One day, four guys go to an adoption center just to see if there’s any baby or toddler they’d like to adopt. “Welcome guys, what can I help you?“ a girl with the name of Karen asked. The blonde, blue-eyed Patton said “We’re looking for a toddler that we may like to adopt“  
“Sure, follow me, “ Karen told them and guided them to the toddler’s room.

A short walk later, they look for any toddler they may adopt, the black-haired Logan found one, and so did the ginger, green-eyed Roman, the purple-dyed, brown-eyed Virgil at least tried his best to find a little one of his like, and Patton found three, some of them agreed on each kid, some don’t.  
As they are about to agree on adopting the most agreed one, Patton sees this one little boy at the corner, by himself.  
Patton tells the others “Wait for me here, I’ll talk to that little one over there“, “We’ll wait for you Cinnamon roll!“ Roman said with passion and Pat walks to the corner.

“Hey kiddo, what’s wrong?“ Patt asked.  
“Oh… Well, nobody likes me“ The little boy replied.  
Patton looked at Logan, Roman, and Virgil, Virgil nodded and Patton signed “Tell Karen to get the form“.  
As soon as the boy heard it, he looked up in surprise, he’d never met such nice people before, Virgil goes and tells Karen they had decided to adopt him. The little one got up happily.  
Logan asked “So, what’s your name?“ to the boy. In which he looked at him and answered “Thomas. Thomas Sanders“. Virgil came back said “Such a nice name, Thomas“, in which Roman tells him “Of course it is, why wouldn’t such a sweet, kind one not have that name?“

The sides took care of Thomas. And Thomas grew up to be famous. Rumor has it, that Patton still keeps a scrapbook of all the memories.


End file.
